The Pirates of the Caribbean The Sword of Moriah
by Cat4556
Summary: Violet and Sparrow team up to destroy sword.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Jack Sparrow, and all characters which seem to be similar to those already under copyright law are purely coincidental.  
  
Hey guys. I worked my butt off on this story, so please review and give me advice on how I can improve the story!  
This is a sort of combination of Pirates and The Lord of the Rings. All of the characters are different though, except Captain Jack Sparrow. I had to include him! I hope you like this story, so enjoy!!  
  
Fear, terror and panic were heavy in the air as Violet sat in her room on the bed clutching her doll close. An explosion outside shook her with fear. She quickly clasped her hands to her ears to shut out the shouts and screams from outside. Her mother stood watching at the window with one hand clutching her heart, the other held a pendant cross to her lips as she prayed silently to herself. The silence in the room amidst the terror beyond the walls was suffocating until the bedroom door burst open suddenly, causing both Violet and her mother to jump. Tom Brandon stood in the doorway, an abrupt urgency over his usual calm and warm features. One look from her husband, and Mrs. Brandon understood that there was nothing they could do. She looked desperately around the room, as if something in the walls could somehow help them with their plight. Trying to hold back her feeling of helplessness, she clung to her pendant now with both hands.  
They remained in silence for a while. Yet another cannon fire sounded, which seemed to wake Tom Brandon from his shock-like state. Whilst grazing his hand across the sword in his belt, he quietly uttered,  
"T-they've come for it. I know that's what they're here for." Brandon suddenly looked over in the corner of the room on the bed where his daughter was muffling quiet sobs. A feeling that Tom Brandon had not felt in many years slowly began to creep over his sweat chilled skin. Powerlessness. He quickly shoved the feeling down. He could not stand by and let them take everything away. All at once, a thought sprung into his tired mind. The crawl space that was used to store the blankets and towels. It's entrance was hidden except by those who already knew it's presence.  
"Violet, come here," he beckoned. Violet slowly lifted her tear- stained face toward her father.  
"Both of you come here!" He commanded more firmly. Violet's mother took her daughter by the hand and both of them scurried down the hall after Brandon. Once through a couple of passageways, he paused. After wiping sweat from his brow, he threw his weight into the wall, which slowly gave way to a tight crawl space.  
"Both of you, in!" he bellowed. Violet crawled in on her hands and knees, her mother close behind. Once they were both tucked into the space, Brandon made move to follow, but to his dismay, he knew he would not fit. There was not enough room for all three of them to fit.  
"Hurry, Tom!" urged his wife.  
"You know as well as I do that I could not fit even if I tried.".  
"Papa, c'mon." pleaded Violet as she outstretched her hand towards her father.  
Tears welled in Brandon's eyes as he gazed on his daughter. Silence, once again, fell upon the three of them until another crash was heard. It was, however, not from outside this time, but downstairs coming from the entrance hall.  
In one quick motion, Tom brandished the gleaming sword from his belt, and thrust it into his wife's arms.  
"Take it Lydia! Do not let any one take it!!" And with that he backed out of the entrance-way and closed the wall in on them.  
Violet and her mother sat shivering with panic in the stuffy crawlspace. They listened and heard footsteps lead towards downstairs. Soon shouts and roars were heard as well as the sound of brandishing swords.  
"I cannot leave your father." Lydia whispered. She turned to her daughter and held her close. "Violet, your father saved my life many times and now I must do the same for him. Do not leave this spot. I am putting this in your care," she said as she handed over the sword that Tom had given her. "Let no one touch this! Your father and I are putting our faith in you to guard this with your life. I will be back when I can." With a single sob she kissed her daughter's head and quickly exited the crawl space the same fashion as Tom had done.  
Violet sat alone and afraid. Too terrified to breathe. She recognized the sword in her hands. Her father had always treasured the sword and told her stories of how he had claimed it. Its steel blade had always had a glittering reflection as well as the golden handle had. It had no marking except for the word "Moriah" engraved into the handle.  
All at once a terrible scream pierced the air. Her mother's scream. Violet held the sword close to her heart and cried. She knew her parents had been murdered by pirates.  
  
OK, that was the prologue! Tell me what you guys thought, and if you want me to continue writing this! Thanx! 


	2. The Pirate

Thanks to the one who reviewed my story and liked it. Here is the next chapter upon request....  
  
Fifteen Years Later....  
  
The beautiful sword glinted in the early morning sunshine. It stood on display atop a wooden chest. It's shine revealed that it had not been handled in quite a long time, only cleaned until immaculateness. A delicate hand appeared and traced a loving finger up and down the blade. The hand belonged to a young woman with auburn hair and a sweet smile that accentuated her beautiful violet eyes.  
"Daydreaming again?"  
Violet turned abruptly to meet the eyes of her adoptive mother, Clarisse Montague.  
"No," she replied with a smile, " I simply noticed that my father's sword was getting a bit dusty."  
Lady Montague returned the smile and said, "My dear, that sword of yours has been cleaned and polished every day for the past 15 years. How could it be dusty?"  
Violet frowned, and uttered in a small voice, "It's not my sword. It was my father's. Is my father's."  
Lady Montague approached Violet, who had turned her gaze to the open balcony, where the sun now brightly shone against the ocean as if it were filled dazzling treasure. She placed a warm, friendly hand on Violet's shoulder and gingerly kissed the side of her head..  
"I meant not to upset you, dear," she said quietly.  
Violet sighed and returned, "You have not upset me. But you must understand that this sword means a great deal to me. My mother and father put their faith in me to protect and treasure this sword. I must honor their wishes."  
Troubling memories crept their way into Violet's mind . She remembered waiting in the small crawl for her mother and father to return to her, all the while knowing they would not. She remembered when the Lord and Lady Montague had taken her in to live with them, there being the fact that they had been friends of her parents. She also remembered being told that it took a great deal of time for them to finally coax her to release the sword that her parents had bestowed upon her. Shuddering at the memory, she walked out onto her balcony to turn her attention on other things. She glanced down at the docks, where members of the Royal Navy were patrolling back and forth in front of the gallows, the place where all of the miscreants were kept before their execution. Violet's anger grew at the thought of all the pirates who had thought they could get by with stealing from her beloved hometown. Violet was always pleased to hear that another pirate had been caught and sent to the gallows. She had most to thank Captain Brenning for the capture of most of them.  
The thought of him sent her mind pummeling into fantasies. Ever since she had been introduced to the charming Captain, his dashing smile had taken hold of her. She envisioned herself as his wife, holding on to his arm and staring off into the sunset as their children played behind them. She was sure that any day now, the Captain would propose marriage to her, however so far, past experiences had been disappointing. She had been so sure that he was going to propose to her the night before, at the dinner party thrown by her household, but he did not. The situation was most frustrating to her. Perhaps she would have to encourage him more, become a little more flirtatious?  
"I spoke to the Captain earlier," a voice broke into Violets thoughts. She turned to her side and saw Lady Montague standing beside her at the balcony rail. She had been so lost in other thoughts that she had completely forgotten her step-mother's presence. A small, secretive smile played across the Lady's lips as she awaited Violet to question her.  
"A-and what did he happen to say?" questioned Violet, a smile of her own forming.  
"He happened to mention that he would be on patrol duty on the docks this afternoon..alone. I should think that one would enjoy a little company while working."  
It was as if she had read her thoughts. "Yes," Violet thought, "I will approach him, and perhaps that will give him the confidence to ask me that special question that I long to hear from his lips."  
"You're quite right," Violet spoke aloud," One would like an ounce of company after a while, wouldn't one?".  
"Indeed!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A short while later Violet stood outside in one her most stunning Day Gowns, fanning herself in the sweltering Jamaican heat. A Miss Sascha Courtrai stood by her side also fanning herself with a somewhat less fashionable fan.  
"Miss Brandon, Miss? May I ask why it is we're down' this? I thought ladies was supposed to have the men approach them, miss?" Sascha was only 15, and had always looked up to Violet as a sort of heroine, hearing as how she'd been attacked by pirates at age five and survived. Violet knew she could not approach the Captain all alone, so she had decided to have Sascha accompany her, knowing full well that she'd follow her anywhere.  
"We are merely giving Captain Bending a nudge in the right direction, dear Sascha. It's not as if I've planned to ask his hand for marriage myself!" Violet retorted, although she wondered if he would accept if she did.  
Opening their parasols to block the penetrating, mid-day sunlight, they headed for the docks. Violet walked on, determined, and just a bit afraid. She rehearsed in her head what she would say when she reached the Captain, when she felt a slight tugging at her arm. Shrugging it off, she continued to march on.  
"Miss Violet, miss?"  
"Yes, Sascha?" Violet irritably turned to face her younger friend.  
"Look!" Sascha pointed out toward the ocean.  
Squinting in the unbearable light, Violet could only just make out a small boat sail into the harbor. As it glided closer, she noticed a man standing beside the mast, a calm expression upon his face. The appearance of him provoked a great disapprovment in Violet. The man had coal painted across the perimeters of his equally coal-black eyes. His hair seemed to be in the state of extreme uncleanliness. His beard had been braided into two tassels, and he wore a revolting, faded leather hat.  
As he lowered the sails of his small ship to prepare anchorage in the harbor, he caught sight of Violet and young Sascha watching him. With one swift movement, he lowered his hat in a bow-like state, and smirked in a most ungentlemanly manner. Violet did not smile back.  
Upon disembarking, two Royal Navy members marched up to the man and began to speak to him. Neither of the girls could hear what was said, but still they watched on. The Navy men looked very accusative, whilst the disheveled sailor held up his hands, seemingly to explain himself. All at once, he ran, rushing past the men, who seemed surprised at his sudden movement. Soon, however, they began to chase him into town, followed by more of the King's Navy.  
"Looks as if they've another pirate on their 'ands." Sascha chirped. Noticing Violet's agitated glare, she added quickly, "Not to worry Miss Violet, he'll be caught for sure, 'fore the day's out."  
Violet furrowed her brow, then concentrated on the real matter at hand. Clearing, her throat, she turned around and headed in the opposite direction, followed closely by Sascha. They soon caught gaze of Brenning speaking hurriedly with other officers. Upon their arrival though, the men quickly bowed and silenced their once heated discussion..  
"Miss Brandon, Miss Cardrew! What brings you here of all places on this fine day?" Brenning asked with a smile that made Violet's heart flutter.  
"We are here merely to hear you were well dear Captain!" Violet said, flashing him her most radiant smile.  
"I am well, Ladies! I thank you for your inquiries!" An awkward silence befell them, until Sascha began to shuffle her feet, as she always did when nervous. After yet another moment of silence, Brenning finally spoke,  
"I was wishing to peak to you in private this evening, Miss Brandon? May I? Perhaps I could call round you home?" Violet's heart lept!  
"Of course you may Captain! And you may also call me Violet, if you wish?"  
"That I shall, Violet."  
With a satisfied smile, Violet curtsied slightly and walked away, toward her home, with Sascha at her heels.  
"What a prize she'll be, aye Captain?" one of the other officers jested at Brenning.  
"Indeed, she will," Brenning replied with a greedy look in his eyes as he watched Violet out of sight.  
  
OK! That was the first chapter!! Please review if you'd like me to write more!! 


	3. Swordplay

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Sorry I haven't been able to update with school and all. Here is the next chapter!  
  
Violet entered her home with a blissful smile upon her face. She was sure that this time Brenning would propose. She was sure of it. Her home was unnaturally silent as she stood in the foyer removing her white gloves from her hands, and taking off her extremely heavy hat and placing them on a nearby table. 'Perhaps the servants have gone with Lady Montague to prepare for the Summer Festivity.' she thought. The Summer Festivity was a ball that the town held every year.  
Lifting her dress slightly above her ankles she started upstairs to attire in a more comfortable gown. Her Day Gown was very lovely, however it was very snug. As she glanced at her complexion in the mirror, she heard a noise from her room . It was a very soft sound, most would not have been able to hear it. Tilting her head to see down the hallway, she noticed a most irregular shadow coming form her room. Creeping slowly down the hallway, so as not to have her presence made known, Violet strained her ears to hear more. Soon enough, footsteps were heard from her room, accompanied by more moving shadows. 'Perhaps it is only the maid' Violet thought, but she secretly suspected that it wasn't.. Slowly and quietly she removed a sword that had been in an ornate case on the wall. Her heart pounded. Not with fear, but with almost excitement and wonder. Ever so slowly she craned her slender neck around the doorway.  
What she saw arose such an anger in her that she could not describe. There stood the very pirate that she had seen on the docks earlier that day, and he was fondling her father's sword with an intrigued look in his dark brown eyes.  
"You will remove your hands from my sword, sir, or I will use this word upon you in a way that is most discomforting!"  
Violet's sudden presence startled the pirate so much that he jumped a step and the sword that he had held seconds before clattered to the floor. Before he could make a move to pick it up again, Violet had whipped her sword to his throat so that if he had moved forward at all, he would be killed. Without a trace of fear in his eyes, the pirate replied ,  
"I'm terribly sorry, luv, but I'll be takin this sword whether I 'ave your consent or not."  
"I'll be dead first before I let you walk out of here with it!" Violet raged back. The pirate seemed to consider a moment before he replied with,  
"Well, I'd hate to kill a lady. 'Specially one so lovely as yerself. So that bein' the matter, I'll make ye a deal, luv. I'll fight ye for this 'ere sword. Firs' one to deprive the other 'o' their sword, gets this 'ere sword that ye fancy so much. Do we 'ave an accord?" Still on the ground, the pirate held up his hand towards Violet who still held her sword at his throat.  
Violet knew that she could kill him now, but something stopped her. Her hesitation angered her. As much as she hated pirates, she could not kill a man (though a pirate he may be) unfairly. She slowly lowered her weapon from his throat.  
A slow smile spread over the pirate's face as she did so.  
"I knew you'd come round, luv." The pirate then grasped the sword on the ground and stood before Violet, the same smirk on his face. Lifting the sword in a seemingly threatening matter, he jested,  
"Shall we?"  
Raising her own sword in return, Violet replied,  
"Do not assume that you will beat me, Pirate. I have studied the art of fencing since the age of six."  
Tracing the sheath of his sword against hers, he replied,  
"Oh, but this is not fencing, luv. It's swordplay." And with that, he sent the first attack maneuver against the lady's blade. Violet immediately blocked in a way that proved she was no amateur. The pirate was surprised by her quick retaliation, but soon recovered. The next move was made by Violet. Their swords clashed together, sending an eerie high pitched ring into the room. Violet slowly forced the pirate into a corner, a triumphant look upon her face. But sooner had she sent another blow, than the pirate seemed to gain more energy sending her slowly inching backward instead. They were soon in the hallway, with their shadows dancing upon the walls. Violet gasped in frustration as she realized that, here, there was no room to for her to fight and she was beginning to lose the battle that she so much needed to win. Using most of her strength, she sent a terrifying strike into the pirate's blade, allowing her to run down the hall, where she would more room to once again regain control over the battle.  
She jumped as she turned around, and barely had time to hold strongly to her blade against a blow that the pirate had struck towards her. Feeling more power course through her, she began sending strike after strike, each time hoping that it would be the strike to knock her precious sword from the pirate's unwashed hand. As soon as she had him against the wall again, he darted quickly behind her and slid down the stair banister. With fury in her eyes, she lept after him engaging in battle once more. Her patience was beginning to grow thin at the thought of him running away with her father's sword to simply sell it for gold and rum. Collecting all of her strength, she struck her sword against her father's sword that the pirate wielded . With a loud "pang" her beloved sword fell to the ground from the pirate's grasp. Her sword once again at his throat, she backed him up against the wall, a look of fury in her flaming eyes.  
The pirate looked upon her with a most confused stare and tried to speak, however no words came out of his mouth. Finally he found the ability to speak,  
"Listen, luv. I-I need that sword," he repeatedly pointed at the sword that lay on the ground. In return, Violet pushed her sword father toward his throat and he backed farther against the wall, staring down the long blade as though he couldn't understand what it was doing in his face. After a moment of silence, Violet finally spoke,  
"You will leave this house, sir, and never return." The pirate's eyes widened a bit, then he smiled apologetically and started to edge his way to the door.  
"I'll just be on me way then, shall I?" clasping his hands together in a gesture of thanks. Violet held her sword steady as she watched him begin to open the door to leave her home. Just as he was almost out the door, the pirate stopped, grabbed her father's sword that lay on the ground, and ran, with his arms flailing, out the door.  
  
OK, once again, I must ask you to review if you want me to write more! Thanx! 


End file.
